1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic system with a pressure-reducing valve having a tank connection, a system pressure connection, and a working pressure connection. The hydraulic system is connected to the system pressure connection or to the tank connection through the pressure-reducing valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure reducing valves that connect a working pressure either to the tank pressure or to the system pressure, or that take intermediate positions in order to modulate the working pressure steplessly, are known from international publication WO 2007/003151 A1.
An object of the present invention is to improve the efficiency of a hydraulic system with a pressure reducing valve having a tank connection, a system pressure connection, and a working pressure connection, wherein the system is connected to the system pressure connection or to the tank connection through the pressure-reducing valve.